


a hand to hold

by perfectlyrose



Category: Broadchurch, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Holding Hands, LegendsLikeStardust, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 12:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10571745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectlyrose/pseuds/perfectlyrose
Summary: Holding hands in public is a new thing for them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: holding hands
> 
> prompter: anon
> 
> an admin fill for fluffuary (bonus points if you can guess which admin)

It felt so natural that Rose almost didn’t notice that Alec had slipped his hand into hers as they walked down the street. Their fingers twined together with the grace that came from practice and Rose just smiled and kept chattering on about the client she had been working with earlier in the day who was making crazy demands.

But then where they were registered and she stopped in the middle of a sentence. “You never hold my hand when we’re in town,” she said, brow furrowing in confusion. 

“Is it a problem?”

“No.” She squeezed his hand for emphasis. “I just figured you didn’t want to confirm to people that we’re seeing each other. I know you hate the gossip.”

Alec slowed to a stop, not letting go of her hand. “I’m not ashamed of being seen with you, Rose.”

“Never thought you were. I just know you like to keep your personal life private.”

A smile formed on his face slowly, lighting up his eyes. “Aye, but I also like holding your hand so they can all sod off.”

Rose’s answering grin was bright as the sun. “Brilliant.”


End file.
